If You Give a Hawke a Tune
by A Timid Soul
Summary: ...she'll most likely dance. And if she dances at the Hanged Man, you can count on Varric finding out. Now featuring a snippet of Ander's Spicy Shimmy!
1. The Waterfall Effect

If you give a Hawke a tune, she'll most likely dance.

And if she dances at the Hanged Man, she probably want an ale.

Or two.

Or maybe even three.

Then she'll probably black out and wake up in her bed the next morning wearing someone else's scarf.

When she wobbles downstairs to find a tonic for her headache, Leandra will be standing there with her hands on her hips.

She'll be holding sketchy "fan mail" that was addressed to Hawke and question her about her rendition of "Ander's Spicy Shimmy."

While Hawke thinks of Anders and curses his name, she'll think about knotting that pretty blonde hair of his.

Then _his_ blonde hair will remind her of _Varric's_ blonde hair and send her into a tizzy.

She'll realize that if Varric finds out about her "entertainment," he will no doubt mention it in his story.

So she'll tromp on over to the Hanged Man to question Varric while ignoring the comments on the streets.

When she arrives at the tavern and finds out that Varric has already told the whole town, she'll slump down at a table and cry.

In hopes of cheering Hawke up, Varric will buy her a round and put in a request for the minstrels.

And chances are, if you give a Hawke a tune…

She'll most likely dance.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: You can thank **yoo-hoo **for this one. She/he planted this idea in my head with his/her review and for some reason my brain has deemed this point in time the perfect time to rewrite it. *Shrugs* Probably not the best it can be considering that school has sapped most of my creative juices, but if you have an idea for a line, pitch it to me. Thanks to you all for reading!

Oh, I'm keeping the other chapter up in case you're curious about the original. Yeppers.


	2. The Original

The Hanged Man was not one of Hawke's usual haunts.

The grimy space and rowdy atmosphere typically drove her off to a more civilized place, but tonight was different.

Hawke was in a good mood today and she decided to join Varric at his table that night.

"Really, Hawke? You come to the Hanged Man but you won't even buy a drink? Even when I offer to pay?"

Hawke laughed.

"I don't need any drink to lift my spirits today, Varric. Don't worry though; there will be a time when I ask for that round."

"I knew were going to save it. You'll use this as an incentive to make me do things."

He switched to a voice that attempted to mimic Hawke's.

"'Oh Varric! If you kill that nasty spider for me, I won't make you pay for that round!' Maker I can see it now," he sighed good-naturedly.

Hawke laughed again, but stopped when she heard something.

A sound was pushing its way out of the background noise and into her consciousness, nay, her body.

The tune began to pick up pace and Hawke felt the childish need to get up and dance.

Varric noticed the tapping foot, the lopsided smile, and the faraway look in her eye.

"Planning something more dangerous than a spider?" asked Varric, alluding to his previous statement.

"Well, if my dancing counts, then yes," said Hawke, a gleam in her eye.

"Hawke? Dance? Oh, this I have to see," said Varric, leaning back in his chair.

Hawke smiled as she shook her head, but pushed her chair back from the table.

She walked to the clearing in the room and gave a slight nod to the musicians.

The tune began rather slowly and Hawke began the motions of a well-known Fereldan dance.

It wasn't long before the tune began to pick up pace and the clapping of Hawke's hands became louder as she grew more confident in her steps.

The room stopped its loud shouting and murmured as they witnessed the unusual sight.

Hawke's feet began to move faster as the tune picked up and her smile widened.

She threw a challenging look at the musicians and they gladly stepped up the pace.

The tune was near a whirlwind of melodious sounds and Hawke kept pace with the music, her feet deftly keeping beat with the near impossible tempo and her hands clapping as she twirled in tight circles.

People thronged about the dancer as she obliviously lost herself in a world of her own.

When it seemed that neither dancer nor musician could go any faster, the musicians resorted to a build up in the song, a piling of emotions and tempos that resulted in a note full of energy and mirth.

As Hawke struck her final pose, the crowd erupted into cheers and shouts, and Hawke blushed as she remembered where she was.

The people mobbed her and she smiled helplessly to Varric as he smiled to himself, shaking his head.

"Oh, this is definitely going into the story."


End file.
